


Workin' For Some Lovin'

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucking, Horses, Hot Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust, MILFs, Muscles, Oral Sex, Seduction, Unrequited Lust, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Big McIntosh is delivered the unique task of fixing the leaky roof on top of Sugarcube Corner, while enjoying the company of one Mrs. Cake. However, Mrs. Cake finds something intriguing in the hot sexy stallion that even she cant put into words. And it turns into something more than that.





	Workin' For Some Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony or any of the series itself. My Little Pony and it's characters are owned by Hasbro and it's creator Lauren Faust. Anyway, folks. Here's something you thought you'd never see before, a Big McIntosh/Mrs. Cake fic. And it's a lemon nonetheless. Eeyup, we're talking about MILF time baby! Just a little warning that it may involve foul language, sexual content and all that. Plus, it's all anthro, so enjoy!

The hot sunny day surrounded over the town of Ponyville. Stores ran rampant everywhere. And all of the ponies were out doing whatever their mind wanted them to do. Some of it was either school, work, or relaxation. Wherever you put it, it was a busy day regardless.

For Big McIntosh, this was certainly one day he wouldn't forget. He heard that a certain Cake needed help fixing up the roof down at Sugarcube Corner. Unfortunately, the town went through a terrible thunderstorm, and a bolt of lightning hit a part of their house. Luckily for them, the Cake's kids, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, escaped without harm. They managed to hide in a storm cellar under their house, which proved quite helpful. But it wasn't about the cellar. It was about the roof that needed fixing.

The person who called Big Mac for help was Mrs. Cake. She was a very dainty woman who was a master of cakes alongside her husband, Mr. Cake. However, Mr. Cake had run out of town to go to Equestria (because of a family emergency), which left Mrs. Cake alone with the kids. She had no problem taking care of the twins herself. It was a piece of cake for her.

But it wasn't a piece of cake for Big Mac himself. He had to work in this scorching heat. Just putting out nails and laying out some mats, doing his best to keep the roof together. He was sweating so much that the white wifebeater he was wearing was soaking through his abs.

"Ohhhh, this is hell..." Big Mac groaned as he was putting another nail on the board.

With great strength, he sent the hammer smashing through the wood, setting it perfectly.

"There, just a few more pieces of wood, and that'll be over." Big Mac sighed.

As soon as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, Mrs. Cake poked through the window and looked up at the red stallion.

"Lemonade's all done, Big Mac!" Mrs. Cake shouted out. "Come inside and cool yourself off."

"Finally, it's about time!" Big Mac exclaimed as he got off the ladder.

He managed to get inside Sugarcube Corner where it was cold and breezy. Big Mac would rather be inside than to be stuck in the fire-y sun, to be honest. As soon as he got inside, Mrs. Cake presented him with four cups of lemonade.

"Here you go!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed. "It's freshly squeezed!"

Dying for a taste, Big Mac took a sip of the glass. That little yellow stream had injected through his mouth nicely. Somehow, the cool air from that drink managed to freeze Big Mac's body heat on the outside. Sure he was still hot, but it was a start for sure.

"Mmmm, with good lemonade like that, I'm impressed." Big Mac smirked.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it!" Mrs. Cake squealed. "It's a special secret family recipe. I'd tell ya, but it wouldn't be a secret now, would it, dearie?"

"I'll tell ya, you make the best lemonade there ever is."

"Thank you." Mrs. Cake said, blushing on the outside.

She had to admit. She never knew how ripped Big McIntosh was through his shirt. Those flexing muscles? Those hard-as-steel abs. And those southern good-looks were to die for. It's like he could become a male model of sorts. As much as she found it weird...

...

...

...Mrs. Cake actually got turned on a little bit.

"Well, you definitely work out a lot, huh?" She blushed intensely.

"I sure do." Big Mac nodded. "Mostly help with my sis and little sis down at Sweet Apple Acres."

"I could definitely see why with muscles like those." Mrs. Cake giggled.

"Thanks." Big Mac nodded again.

The tension between the two was a little silent at best. But Mrs. Cake managed to keep the conversation going without being a little horny.

"So Big Mac, you have a girlfriend?" Mrs. Cake asked him curiously.

"Nnope." Big Mac answered. "I'm single like a lonely string on a fishin' pole."

"Awww, that's too bad." She sighed. "I think you're way more handsome than all the stallions here in ponyville. Surely, you must have a girlfriend right now."

"I wish I had, but I hardly get the time to date because of work." The red stallion sighed.

"I just feel so bad for you." Mrs. Cake sighed, placing her hand on Big Mac's sweaty arm.

She felt that arm hard and firm. His skin was as soft as Pound Cake's butt itself. Somehow, this gave Mrs. Cake interesting urges like never before. How she wanted to feel that warm body around hers. How she wanted to kiss him like crazy until they were both breathless. Oh, how she wanted to imagine what Big Mac was like without his clothes. That would run Mrs. Cake mind into quite a sexual firestorm.

However, her soft sensual touch effected something inside Big McIntosh. He felt his heart pump repeatedly, especially when Mrs. Cake started rubbing his arm up and down sensually. Not to mention he could notice the look in those lonely, yet beautiful eyes.

Big Mac knew she wanted him.

"Big Mac, am I beautiful?" Mrs. Cake whispered at him.

There was no denying it from Big McIntosh. Sure, he thought that ponies like Fluttershy and Miss Cheerilee were beautiful, but deep down, Mrs. Cake was gorgeous. She was gorgeous, even in her thick curvy form. Mr. Cake was definitely a lucky man to marry someone like her. Being calm about that question, Big Mac gave an honest answer:

"Eeyup." Big Mac whispered. "I believe you're the most beautiful pony I ever laid mah eyes on..."

"Ohhh, you're so sweet, dearie..." Mrs. Cake sighed.

Suddenly, the two ended up being a little too close than usual. Mrs. Cake knew she shouldn't be doing this since she was a married man, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to wrap her hands around that stud of a stallion. It was only a matter of time until they would lose control of each other.

Not taking the patience much longer, the two engaged in a very tender kiss. But then, it suddenly turned passionate between them as Big Mac wrapped his tongue deep inside Mrs. Cake's mouth. The feeling was very warm and very sweet that Mrs. Cake wrapped her hands around Big Mac's tight tush. It was so tighter than her husbands, which wasn't saying much since Mr. Cake's butt was a lot more bony. But this one had a firm grab for sure.

They took their kiss to the couch, where they continued their hot make out session with Mrs. Cake straddling the hot stallion. Big Mac's hands went all the way up and down Mrs. Cake's curves. He even managed to get a good grab of her tush, which looked supple and curvaceous. With one squeeze, Mrs. Cake emitted a moan from deep inside. He had such a very good grip.

Mrs. Cake soon broke the kiss, and gave Big Mac a very seductive stare.

"Mmmmm, you're such a good kisser, Big Mac." She smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you." Big Mac smirked back. "That was really good."

Nodding with approval, Mrs. Cake added forward. "Well, stud. You think _this_ is good?"

Just like that, Mrs. Cake ripped her apron off to reveal her large 37 G-cup breasts. She was so ample, curvy and stacked that Big Mac's jaw went down to the floor in amazement. He knew what his hands wanted him to do, but he couldn't find the urge to grab on to those supple breasts, which was held by a yellow lacy bra. Not finding out an answer from Big Mac, Mrs. Cake decided to make him say yes herself.

"C'mon, big boy." Mrs. Cake smirked. "Grab them hard and tight for Mrs. Cake now..."

With a smirk, Big Mac latched his hands on her boobs, getting them with a hard grip. Squeezing them so tightly, Mrs. Cake took in another moan, especially when Big Mac started moving her ample chest up and down. And then, he started rubbing them in circles, which increased Mrs. Cake moans to nearly 11. It was almost so loud that it nearly woke the kids up from their nap.

Suddenly, the bulge inside Big Mac's pants seemed to tighten, hardening around the rear of Mrs. Cake. With a smirk, Mrs. Cake knew what Big Mac was up to and she was proud to oblige.

"Mmmmm, I see Little Mac wants to play..." She smirked.

"He sure does, I can tell." Big Mac chuckled. "Play with him all you want, darlin'."

Getting off of him, she bent down and started unbuckling Big Mac's tight denim jeans. And as she pressed the zipper down, his impressive 11-inch friend emerged, throbbing and pulsating out of control. Mrs. Cake's jaw dropped in surprise. She never knew that Big Mac was this large, compared to Mr. Cake's wimpy six-incher. She started drooling all over her mouth, thinking of things she wanted to do with Big Mac's monstrous cock, even he never thought of thinking.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna have fun with him..." Mrs. Cake smiled.

And then, without warning, Mrs. Cake sent her entire mouth deep down his erection. Slowly yet nicely, she went up and down, sucking him off one at a time. It was hard to get all 11 inches in her mouth without choking, but with a little effort, she could get it done. Big Mac tasted a lot like apples, which would explain why Big Mac worked in an apple farm for all of his life. And as surprising as this sounded, Mrs. Cake had a thing for apples. The more she desired them, the deeper she craved for them. All of her sucking sent Big Mac's chills up his satisfying spine.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Big Mac moaned.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Cake started going faster and deeper, finally managing to get all of his 11-inches inside her mouth. The faster she sucked, the faster it took to make Big Mac reach his climax very early. But she didn't want that until later. Right now, she kept on sucking, shafting and teasing Big Mac's throbbing cock with her tongue. It nearly felt like a delicious sugar-coated lollipop. One lick and she was totally hooked. Mrs. Cake wished she never wanted to let go of his throbbing member. But knowing that her booty was aching for his cock, Mrs. Cake let go of him while Big Mac panted a little for his life. He never imagined how good that felt right about now.

"Wow, that was amazing..." Big Mac nodded.

"Thanks," Mrs. Cake smiled. "I'm just getting started by the way."

"What are ya talkin' about?" The stallion smirked.

"Oh, you'll see." She smirked back.

Standing up, Mrs. Cake turned around and bent over. Big Mac definitely loved the sight of her, that's for sure.

With her hands on her tight black latex, Mrs. Cake sent her tights down, revealing one shapely bare booty. Big Mac's heart nearly pumped out of his chest, shafting himself to the sight of her tight butt. With that curvy figure of hers, she definitely had a lot of junk in the trunk. The red stallion was willing and able to squeeze that rump again. He often wondered how tight she was between her light blue buns.

He didn't have to wonder anymore as Mrs. Cake shot him another zesty look.

"So, you like it?" Mrs. Cake replied.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac smirked. "You definitely got dat ass."

"Thank you, dearie." She smirked again. "You wanna fuck it?"

"Eeyup!" He nodded gleefully.

"You wanna fuck it harder and harder?" Mrs. Cake smirked again.

"I want it, baby!" Big Mac smirked back.

Hearing his pleads, Mrs. Cake decided to oblige and bend over on the couch, displaying her shapely curvaceous rump to him. After teasing him by smacking and grabbing her own butt, she whispered at him erotically:

"Well, then... come and get my cake then..."

With a sly smirk, Big Mac sat up and positioned his huge, throbbing stick right between her light blue buns. Inhaling into a deep breath, Big Mac thrusted onto her, which sent out a really large moan from Mrs. Cake.

Grabbing onto those hips, Big Mac penetrated her back and forth, going at a very steady pace. Mrs. Cake blushed in delight, thinking of the images of Big Mac's little man going through her in record pace. She was very tight and fitting, which gave Big Mac the most possible chance of erupting like a volcano. He didn't seem to worry that much anymore. It didn't matter if Big Mac came early, all he wanted to go was screw Mrs. Cake's brains out. And screwing it he was.

But Mrs. Cake grew a little dull. It was time for Big Mac to step up a little faster.

"Go... uhh... faster!" Mrs. Cake moaned.

"As you wish...!" Big Mac grunted.

Suddenly, Big Mac started going faster at a furious place, slamming his cock inside her violently. Taking in a beating like a champion, Mrs. Cake clenched onto the cushions as tight as she could. Her plump ass started becoming a little red with each thrust that was given to her. Right now, she could feel the tip of Big Mac's cock almost reach her womb, which sounded a bit painful. Regardless, she wanted every ounce of him until he was both drained on both the inside and on the outside.

All of this thrusting from Big Mac made the room a little spinny. So he kept on going by turning her over. With both of them sharing another passionate embrace, Big Mac entered into her yet again. Making sure she couldn't let go, Mrs. Cake wrapped her legs around Big Mac's back in an attempt to hold on. To keep this incredible sensation going, Mrs. Cake started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for that extra lubricant. It wasn't doing much, but nevertheless, it was still turning her on.

While he was still hammering her groin, Big Mac took his tongue and started massaging one of Mrs. Cake's breasts. He was sucking, circling and even biting on the left nipple just to make her erect and firm. This drove Mrs. Cake crazy as she snapped her bra and threw it away just so Big Mac could make them babies erect (not talking about the kids). Every time he kept working on those breasts of hers, Mrs. Cake would lose it! She kept on moaning so loudly that the kids were just seconds away from getting up as it was. Luckily for her, they were pretty heavy sleepers.

After wiping off some of his sweat, Big Mac decided to rest on the couch. While that was good for him, it wasn't good enough for Mrs. Cake. She wanted more of him. Heck, she wanted to let him ride her ass.

"Awwww, stopping so soon dearie?" Mrs. Cake sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a little beat." Big Mac nodded.

"But we're not finished yet, big boy." Mrs. cake winked again. "You still haven't rode me yet. I can't go on without a good ride from a hunk like you."

"You want me to ride you, huh?" Big Mac flexed a little. "Well, then... hop on, cowgirl."

Carefully and nicely, Mrs. Cake sat on Big Mac's lap and squatted down, letting out a hiss and moan. With Big Mac inside her, Mrs. Cake started rocking her hips, impaling her groin vertically on his erection. One by one, her booty clapped nicely around his meat, which made a cute squishy sound on top of it. Trying not to let her fall off of his lap, Big Mac laid his hands all around that rump, squeezing it tightly. That was one fine badonkadonk that Mrs. Cake possessed. It almost felt like squeezing pillows filled with jelly. And he was squeezing them to no end. He did have to admit that it looked much more squeezable than her breasts.

The sweat was pouring faster from their bodies, which made the best lubrication for Big Mac to penetrate her deeper. However, those deep penetrations were soon giving way to his manhood, which was turning into a dark crimson color. With all the thrustings he pulled off on Mrs. Cake's entire groin area, it was a matter of time before Big Mac would erupt all over that clit of hers. His body started spazzing out of control. His hips was jolting up and down in excitement. He clung onto her ass hard as he could. As with one final thrust, he finally lost it.

"I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

"Ohhhhhhh, BIG MAAAAAAAAAAAC!"

With one final moan from Mrs. Cake, Big Mac planted and shot his seed inside her picture perfectly. Mrs. Cake clung onto Big Mac's arms as his throbbing horsecock jolted up few times, getting his entire silky stream of cum around her womb. His seed was so large that some of it began leaking around his rim and around Mrs. Cake's walls. It felt so hot, so sticky, and yet, it felt sooooooo satisfying.

Minutes had passed and yet the kids were still sleeping like angels. Mrs. Cake was laying around Big Mac's well muscled chest like it was the warmest pillow she ever slept on. Knowing that Big Mac was still awake and smiling, Mrs. Cake looked up to him and smiled.

"Mmmmm, you were amazing, dearie..." Mrs. Cake sighed. "My husband had never satisfied me like that before."

"I guess he just didn't know how to make love good as me." Big Mac replied.

"No, he didnt," Mrs. Cake shook her head. "You were an excellent lover, stud."

"I am that great, am I?" Big Mac smirked.

Looking outside, he noticed that the sun was coming down, which meant that it was growing less hotter than before.

"Well, gotta get back on fixing that roof of yours." Big Mac said while undressing.

"I do hope you'll stay." Mrs. Cake replied. "I'm baking some tasty chicken casserole if you want some."

"I'd like that." Big Mac smirked again. "I don't mind staying a little longer anyway."

"Sounds good to me, dearie." She replied before giving Big Mac another kiss again.

With a kiss to his secret newfound lover, Big Mac re-entered outside to go back to work on that leaky roof. Which proves that Mrs. Cake can always rely with a little help from her friends. Especially when it's in the form of a handsome stallion quite like Big McIntosh.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. How lucky can Mrs. Cake ever get? First a hot romp with Spike and now Big McIntosh? She's definitely one total MILF of the My Little Pony franchise, I can tell you that! I can now totally say after doing this fic, Mrs. Cake is now one of my favorite characters in the MLP series, period.
> 
> Anyway, what did you think of this? Feedbacks are welcome, bronies!


End file.
